


Dangerous Mind

by blackrainbow



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrainbow/pseuds/blackrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With their status as the most famous idol group in Korea, it was very risky to fuck around with girls, and boys, or both of them at a time. So the wisest choice was doing it with the person you could trust the most; your band mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Mind

Changmin woke up with pain in his back. He staggered to the bathroom and turn on the shower.

 

There was dried cum on his stomach.

 

“Shit, we have to be at SBS at 9. Hurry!” Yunho barged in.

 

“Huh?” Changmin dropped the soap. “What?”

 

“Hurry up!” Yunho took a pee.

 

“Don’t forget to flush!” Changmin said. “Fuck, Hyung! I told you not to come inside!” Changmin touched his asshole.

 

But Yunho was already back to the bedroom and stripped. “Hurry up!”

 

Changmin rinsed and he was drying himself when Yunho was taking shower.

 

*

 

It all began when Changmin jerked off to a porn and Yunho walked in. Changmin closed his laptop quickly but Yunho said, “It’s okay. We’re both men.”

 

He didn’t remember when they started to become fuck buddies. But it was because they were both drunk. They still did it even they were a little drunk. And not drunk at all.

 

With their status as the most famous idol group in Korea, it was very risky to fuck around with girls, and boys, or both of them at a time. So the wisest choice was doing it with the person you could trust the most; your band mate.

 

*

 

“Why are you always into older woman?” Yunho peeked over Changmin’s shoulder to see his phone. “You’re going out tonight?”

 

“A date it is.” Changmin was texting her. “What about you?”

 

“I’m gonna visit Heechul Hyung, you know.”

 

“Do you like him?”

 

“Not that way.”

 

*

 

Yunho saw Changmin with a woman one day. She was pretty. Changmin had a very good taste in women. Too high standard, Yunho thought.

 

“Who’s that? You see someone?” Boa asked.

 

Yunho hummed. “Someone who looks like Changmin.”

 

“Changmin?” Boa looked around.

 

“Not him.” He paid for their beer and snacks and got out from the minimarket.

 

*

 

“Did you eat my pudding?” Changmin searched in the refrigerator.

 

Yunho did.

 

“Huh?” Changmin closed the refrigerator and turned to look at Yunho, who was watching tv in the living room.

 

“I bought ice cream.”

 

“Really?” Changmin opened  the freezer. “Hyung, do you know that Boa called this morning?”

 

“She did?”

 

“You were still sleeping. She wanted to hang out.” Changmin ripped the ice cream wrapper.

 

Yunho looked at the clock. It was 5 PM. “Why you tell me now?”

 

“Because you were sleeping, duh.”

 

Yunho tsked and texted Boa.

 

Changmin sat next to Yunho. “Are you two dating and I don’t know about it?”

 

“No.”

 

Changmin fed Yunho the ice cream. “I’m gonna eat your ice cream too.”

 

*

 

When Yunho opened the door, Changmin pushed him to the wall and kissed him roughly.

 

Yunho kicked the door closed. “What happened?”

 

“We were having our sexy time and her boss called,” Changmin took off his tshirt.

 

“And she left you just like that?” Yunho stripped off his sweatpants and tshirt.

 

“Uh huh.” Changmin pushed the older man to the couch and pulled his boxer to the knee.

 

“Shit.” Yunho could feel Changmin hard bulge on his ass, still covered by his jeans.

 

Changmin took the lube on the table and covered his two fingers with it before pushed into Yunho’s hole.

 

“Is his boss his husband?” Yunho winced.

 

“Hmmh, no…” Changmin spread his fingers to loosen Yunho. “I’m gonna enter now, Hyung.”

 

“What? Changmin!”

 

The younger man pounded right away to his leader’s tight hole.

 

*

 

Changmin opened the door.

 

“Hi, Changmin-ah!” Boa greeted him happily.

 

Changmin blinked.

 

“What’s wrong with your face?”

 

“Uh, I just woke up.” Changmin stepped aside to let Boa in.

 

“I’m going out with Yunho today.” Boa pulled off her gloves and put them on the table.

 

“This early?” Changmin closed the door.

 

Boa hummed. “Where is he?”

 

“In his bedroom.” Changmin pointed Yunho’s door.

 

“Okay.”

 

Changmin watched Boa opened Yunho’s bedroom door and got in. He heard Yunho’s low deep groan and Boa giggled and Changmin’s milk overflowed his bowl.

 

When Changmin had his second bowl of cereal, Yunho came out.

 

“I’m going shopping with Boa today.” Yunho said.

 

Changmin hummed.

 

“Yunho-yah, I forgot my gloves on the table.” Boa was wearing her boots.

 

“Oh, okay.” Yunho came back in.

 

Changmin threw the empty box of cereal.

 

“What’s that for?” Yunho caught it.

 

“Shoes.”

 

Yunho looked down and he realized he already wore his shoes when he went to the kitchen table. He took Boa’s gloves then left.

 

*

 

Changmin lost when they were playing jenga.

 

Yunho clapped. “I win. _Again._ This is the fourth time, Changmin

 

“I really hate this game.” Changmin glared to the wooden blocks.

 

“Now, now, you have to do whatever I want to, right??” Yunho smirked.

 

Five minutes later, Changmin was sitting on the bathroom counter without underwear, and Yunho kneeled in front of him.

 

Yunho couldn’t stop his laugh. “I’ve wanted to do this since a very long time.”

 

“Be careful, Hyung!” Changmin eyed the scissors Yunho held near his junior. “Can’t we just… shave it?”

 

“We have to trim it first, Min…” Yunho started to cut Changmin’s pubes.

 

“Shit. Watch out, Hyung!” Changmin looked down warily.

 

“You stay still…”

 

Changmin watched Yunho put down the scissors and took the shaving cream. Changmin’s cock twitched when he felt the cream around his crotch.

 

“Does it feel good?” Yunho looked up.

 

“Shut up, Hyung.” Changmin bit his lip to prevent a moan. The cold shaving cream and Yunho warm hand around his cock definitely turned him on.

 

Yunho tsked. “You could just admit it.” He started to shave it.

 

Changmin looked down and saw how close Yunho’s face was to his cock. And those white cream. Whipped cream around his cock and Yunho’s tongue chasing the sweet taste of cream to his-

 

“You are hard.” Yunho touched Changmin’s shaft with one of his finger.

 

Changmin gulped. “Just finish it.”

 

Ten minutes later Yunho pounded Changmin to the counter, facing the mirror, Changmin’s back to Yunho’s chest.

 

“You look like a little kid.” Yunho eyed Changmin’s crotch on the mirror.

 

Changmin looked away in embarrassment.

 

Yunho’s hand move from his waist up to his armpit.

 

Changmin yanked Yunho’s hand away. “I told you not to touch me there.”

 

“Sorry.” Yunho moved his hands lower. “You feel so smooth, Changmin-ah…” he whispered huskily to Changmin’s ear and jerked him off.

 

Changmin shuddered. It felt so weird when Yunho touched his skin in that area.

 

The next morning, Yunho found some stain on their bathroom mirror.

 

Changmin’s dried cum.

 

Yunho didn’t shave that morning, he sat on the toilet to jerk off instead

 

*

 

“Hyung, I’m back!”

 

“Oh, you’re here?” Yunho was making a cup of coffee in the kitchen. “You’re back early?”

 

Changmin hummed. “We went to the amusement park.”

 

“Really?”

 

Changmin took a bottle of cold water from the refrigerator. “Do you know there’s a new ride beside the roller coaster? It was really fun! And we bought this blue cotton candy,…”

 

Yunho stirred his coffee.

 

“… and we went to a photo booth, too! Look,” Changmin pulled out his walled to show Yunho the photos.

 

Yunho looked at it.

 

Changmin had his arm around this girl all the time and on the third photo, she kissed Changmin’s cheek.

 

“Seems like you have lots of fun.” Yunho looked at the mismatched eyes on Changmin’s happy face.

 

“Uh huh.” Changmin put back the photo to his wallet. “It’s tiring. But also fun.”

 

Yunho drank his coffee in one shot. “I’m going to sleep.”

 

*

 

“Are you okay?” Yunho ran to Changmin.

 

They were at Music Bank backstage.

 

“It’s fine.” Changmin cleaned the blood around his finger with water.

 

“How can that even happen?” Yunho looked at Changmin’s slim finger.

 

“I don’t know either. Maybe the glove scratched it or something.” Changmin took some tissue from a box and dried his finger.

 

Yunho took the band aid on the table and opened it. “I will tell the coordi about this.” He put it around Changmin’s wounded finger. “How can they be so careless like this…”

 

Changmin hummed.

 

*

 

On their day off, Changmin visited his parent’s house and came back to the dorm in the evening.

 

“Oh, Changmin Hyung…” Taemin bowed to him when he opened the door.

 

Changmin blinked.

 

It wasn’t the first time Taemin visit their apartment. But still, he surprised to see the younger man here. “Taemin, you’re here? Alone?”

 

“Uh… yeah. I’m… going home...” Taemin looked down.

 

“Oh. Okay then.” Changmin hid his curiosity. “See you.”

 

“Goodbye, Hyung.”

 

Changmin closed the door. “Hyung!”

 

“What?” Yunho was in the kitchen. He was washing the dishes.

 

Since when Yunho did the washing?

 

“What is Taemin doing here?” Changmin asked.

 

“We had dinner together.”

 

That wasn’t the first time Yunho ate together with his juniors. Changmin knew he was the hoobae’s most favourite sunbae.

 

Changmin was collecting their dirty clothes for laundry. When he was done, he went to Yunho’s room.

 

He stepped into something sticky and wet.

 

Changmin looked at his feet. “Fuck, Hyung!”

 

“What?” Yunho came to his room.

 

“Shit did you have sex with Shinee maknae?!”

 

Yunho looked at the condom on Changmin’s feet. He forgot to tie and threw it away.

 

“Fuck. This is disgusting.” Changmin sat on Yunho’s bed and took some tissue from the bedside table to wipe his feet.

 

“It’s okay. It’s mine.” Yunho said innocently.

 

“How is it okay?! I don’t even care whose it is!” Changmin stomped out of Yunho’s room, forgot about the dirty laundry.

 

*

 

Yunho saw Changmin again with his girlfriend in their apartment’s lobby. He felt angry for an unknown reason and when he was sulking, he realized that Changmin was also angry for some unknown reason and sulked as well.

 

Beside about work, they didn’t talk to each other.

 

*

 

“Where are you from?” Changmin asked as soon as Yunho entered their apartment. The younger man was sitting alone in the dark living room.

 

“Out.” Yunho took off his shoes.

 

“It’s midnight.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I bought us dinner.”

 

Yunho felt a bit guilty. “I already eat.”

 

“Did you drink?” Changmin noticed Yunho’s flushed face.

 

Yunho mumbled something Changmin couldn’t catch.

 

“Yunho!”

 

“That’s Yunho _Hyung_ to you, maknae!”

 

Changmin huffed. “How come Boa could call you that way?”

 

“Because we’re the same age!”

 

“So?”

 

Yunho blinked.

 

“I’m talking, Yunho.”

 

“What is wrong with you?”

 

Changmin stood up and went to his bedroom.

 

Yunho hissed in irritation. He looked at the kitchen table and there was a bowl of cold army stew and a plate of kimchi pancake. And two bowls of untouched rice.

 

Changmin hadn’t eaten.

 

*

 

Yunho was watching Changmin talking to a girl in a corner before their performance. That girl was from a new idol group Yunho didn’t know.

 

They were whispering and Yunho could see Changmin’s hand on her waist. The girl looked down and nodded. Changmin gave him a small smile, patted her shoulder, and the girl smiled insecurely.

 

“Don’t you have a girlfriend already?” Yunho said when the maknae came back.

 

“We broke up.” Changmin adjusted his belt.

 

“So you tried to have a new one?” Yunho looked at the girl again. She was across the hall with her group.

 

“ _That_ was my girlfriend.” Changmin glared.

 

*

 

Yunho felt guilty afterwards.

 

Now Changmin didn’t talk, at all. He only nodded along when they were talking about their next schedules.

 

“I’m sorry about your girlfriend.” Yunho said finally. They were in their van, back home.

 

Changmin hummed but he was still looking out through the window.

 

“Are you okay?” Yunho asked carefully.

 

Changmin didn’t answer.

 

“You want something? You must be hungry. We haven’t eat lunch.”

 

Changmin hummed. Or Yunho thought Changmin did.

 

*

 

In their flight to Japan, Yunho let Changmin slept on his shoulder. He put his head on top of the younger man’s and tried not to wake him up.

 

He slept as well.

 

*

 

“Hyung,” Changmin was laying on the couch.

 

Yunho was reading the newspaper on the carpeted floor. “Yeah?”

 

“Do you like Boa Noona?”

 

Yunho stopped reading. “What makes you think that way?”

 

“I just do.” Changmin was laying on his side, looking at Yunho.

 

“We’re just bestfriends.” Yunho didn’t look at the younger man.

 

“It doesn’t mean you don’t like her.”

 

“She’s pretty.” Yunho flipped the page but he didn’t read the content. “Wh- why you do you ask, anyway?”

 

“Can’t I ask?”

 

“Well...”

 

“Just forget it.”

 

*

 

After SM Town, they were all out and celebrated it in a bar.

 

“I think Changmin hates me.” Boa said.

 

Yunho laughed and almost sprayed out his beer. “Of course not.”

 

“He just glared at me.” Boa looked away.

 

“That’s the way he is.”

 

Boa drank her beer. “It’s amazing you can keep up with him.”

 

“He’s bitching about weird things lately. I don’t understand him. He doesn’t talk to me.”

 

Boa furrowed her eyebrows. “Hey, if you want to move out, I can convince Sooman, you know.”

 

“What? No! Why?”

 

Boa looked taken aback. “Uh, well. I think you want to.” She said, then chuckled. “You look like love each other.”

 

“No way.” Yunho said firmly. “He’s just an insensitive brat who needs to learn how to respect others.” He drank his beer. “I’d love to move out. Want to stay away from him if I can.”

 

*

 

“It’s been a week, Hyung.” Changmin said.

 

“A week since you talked to me?” Yunho asked. _Are you sure it’s not two weeks?_

 

 They were in the living room, watching music program.

 

“Didn’t you say you want to move out? Well. It’s been a week. You’re still here.” Changmin looked cold as stone.

 

Yunho turned to look at the other man.

 

“Don’t you want to stay away from an insensitive brat who needs to learn how to respect others?” Changmin didn’t turn but his jaw clenched.

 

“Where did you get that kind of thoughts?”

 

“You.” Changmin said flatly. “Yeah, the music was very loud but I could hear well you talked to your girlfriend.”

 

 _Shit_.

 

Changmin stood up.

 

“What you gonna hide again to your room?” Yunho snapped.

 

“I hate you, Yunho.” Changmin took his phone and wallet from the table.

 

“It’s Hyung to you!” Yunho yelled. “Where are you going?”

 

“Doesn’t matter to you.” Changmin was wearing his shoes.

 

Yunho stood up in front of the door.

 

“Move.” Changmin didn’t look at him.

 

“What is wrong with you?!”

 

“Fuck! Move, can you!?”

 

Yunho stayed still.

 

Changmin walked back to the living room.

 

“Shoes!” Yunho followed him.

 

Changmin took off his shoes and turned around, threw it to Yunho.

 

It hit his face.

 

“Shit, Yunho are you okay?” Changmin ran to him.

 

“What’s wrong, really?” Yunho’s eyes were tearing up because of the pain. His nose and cheekbone hurt.

 

“I think you’ll catch it.” Changmin eyed Yunho’s face warily.

 

“Fuck! Changmin, it really hurts, you know?!” Yunho put his hand on his face.

 

“You shouldn’t follow me.” Changmin went to his room, left Yunho with his purple cheekbone.

 

*

 

“Are you fighting?” Heechul asked. He had a break during his military service.

 

“Huh?”

 

“What’s wrong with your face?”

 

Yunho touched his own face. _Ah_. “I fight with Changmin.”

 

“He punched you?” Heechul’s anger rose up.

 

“No.” Yunho quickly answered. “A shoe did.”

 

“What?”

 

“Hyung, he doesn’t talk to me for some unknown reason.”

 

“You didn’t ask?”

 

“No.”

 

“Wow, what a smart brain you have.”

 

Yunho sighed.

 

“Okay. Why is this happening? When did it start?” Heechul asked patiently.

 

“I don’t know since when. But he asked whether I like Boa.”

 

“You fucked her?”

 

“I fucked Taemin.”

 

Heechul gave him a what-the-hell look.

 

“I just hang out with Boa.”

 

“Right…” Heechul said slowly.

 

“I don’t know what’s wrong. I mean, he sure had a lot of fun with his girlfriend. Amusement park, photo booth, I’m sure Changmin didn’t want to do any of it but that bitch made him her slave really well.”

 

Heechul blinked.

 

“He broke up with her. I thought he came to his right senses, but he was sulking and I don’t know why.”

 

“Yunho honey, do you ever hear the word _jealous_?” Heechun put his arm around Yunho.

 

“What?”

 

“Are you jealous because he had a girlfriend? Because I’m pretty sure he’s pissed at you fucking around with Taemin and hanging around with Boa too, which it could be called, jealousy. Now if you admit that you’re jealous too, you can solve your problems with your maknae and confess your love to each other instead of acting like a teenage girl and treating me like your diary.”

 

Yunho blinked. “Can you say that a little more slowly, Hyung?”

 

*

 

When Yunho got home, he went to Changmin’s room.

 

He was sleeping on his stomach, his face turned to the left.

 

“Changmin-ah,” Yunho hugged Changmin from behind.

 

Changmin gave a little moan.

 

“Minnie…” Yunho called again in deeper voice, right in front of his ear.

 

Changmin grunted.

 

“Changmin, I love you too.” Yunho couldn’t hide his happy smile.

 

Yunho could feel the younger man tensed, but then his breath softened again. Was this man still sleeping?

 

Yunho kissed Changmin’s neck.

 

“Ah…” Changmin squirmed.

 

“Changmin, do you hear me?” Yunho asked again.

 

Changmin turned to lay on his back and blinked.

 

Yunho kissed him on his mouth. “I love you.”

 

“I am dreaming.” Changmin told himself, then he closed his eyes.

 

Yunho kissed him again.

 

“Hyung?” Changmin opened his eyes.

 

“You’re not dreaming, dongsaeng.” Yunho smiled down to his maknae.

 

Changmin looked half sleepy half surprised.

 

“You can say it back, you know.” Yunho tried to sound cool but like Heechul said, it was more like a teenage girl talking to her crush.

 

“I don’t know.” Changmin fumbled with his blanket.

 

Yunho kissed Changmin nose lovingly. “Say it back.”

 

Changmin blushed. “This isn’t a dream.”

 

“I know.” Yunho who was hovering over the younger man, now put his entire weight on top of Changmin. “And I want to hear it too.”

 

“Love you.” Changmin said quietly.

 

*

 

Changmin was laying on his back, legs wide open for Yunho. His knees were up on Yunho’s shoulder.

 

“Let’s do this right tonight,” Yunho said, entered Changmin’s hole with his finger.

 

“What do you mean?” Changmin took a deep breath when Yunho added another finger.

 

Yunho dropped to kiss Changmin’s abs. “Let’s make love.”

 

“Can you move faster?” Changmin grabbed Yunho’s to move it.

 

Yunho chuckled and add the third finger in. “Are you not listening?”

 

“You’re not the one who’s having three fingers in his ass so please understand my incoherency- ah! Fuck! There! Again, Hyung…” Changmin bit his lips.

 

“Here?” Yunho rubbed into Changmin’s sensitive spot.

 

“Um hmm…” Changmin arched up.

 

Yunho could see the gorgeous body in front of him, all lean and model figure, soft like silk and tempting like chocolate dip. He leaned down to have a taste. He licked the sweat formed near Changmin’s armpit. Changmin smelt like soap, sweat, and Changmin. He nuzzled Changmin’s armpit.

 

Changmin slapped Yunho’s bare back. “I told you not to touch me there!” Changmin closed the access to his underarm.

 

“But I want to touch you there.” Yunho lick Changmin’s nipple.

 

“Ah! Hyung!” Changmin grabbed Yunho’s hair forcefully.

 

Yunho bit the skin near Changmin’s armpit hair and he could feel the younger man tightened around his fingers.

 

Hmm… talked about sensitive spots.

 

Changmin wailed and Yunho pulled back to add more lube and he added his fourth fingers in.

 

“You usually only use three.” Changmin was gasping for air.

 

“I told you we’re gonna do this right tonight.”

 

Changmin couldn’t reply with Yunho’s hand on his ass and the other one massaging his balls lightly.

 

“Your hair down here already grow again.” Yunho said, eyed Changmin’s crotch. “Should we shave it again?”

 

“Not now please?” Changmin could feel the slow drag in ass and Yunho’s fingers just brushed slightly against his prostate. Changmin rolled his waist.

 

“We should shave your ass too…” Yunho could saw Changmin’s ass crack glistened with lube and sweat. He pulled out his fingers.

 

Changmin whined in loss, but he realized it meant Yunho was going to fuck him so he waited patiently.

 

Yunho looked down to Changmin’s hole. It was clenching. He put both of his thumbs in and spread it.

 

“Ahhh… Hyung… can you just- AH! Hyung!!”

 

Yunho couldn’t help but leaned down and lick Changmin’s inner walls and taste the skin. Changmin could feel Yunho’s wet soft tongue probed him inside and he almost drawn in unsatisfied pleasure.

 

“Hyung… Hyung…” Changmin arched off the bed.

 

“You taste so good, Changmin-ah…” Yunho gave on final lick, up to Changmin’s balls and his shaft.

 

Changmin gasped. His cock was already hard, the precome dropped to his abs. Yunho smeared it with his cock, mixed his and Changmin’s precome as lube and Yunho moaned. Changmin watched him with dark eyes.

 

Yunho rubbed the head of his cock to Changmin’s tight hole. “Ready, Changmin?”

 

Changmin nodded.

 

Yunho pushed to the hilt. It wasn’t that hard. The preparation was taking a long time and Yunho and Changmin were hard and dripping but it was perfect. He slides in easily.

 

Yunho felt so big, hard, and hot and Changmin could feel his cock twitched at the feeling. He wanted to touch himself but Yunho held both of his hands.

 

Yunho leaned down to kiss Changmin. He entered Changmin’s mouth and rubbed their tongues together, he missed this, kissing Changmin. He could feel Changmin’s slightly chapped lips and sucked it. When Yunho pulled back, Changmin chased him, sucked Yunho’s puckered lips in his wide ones and licked it in his mouth. Yunho opened his lips and sucked Changmin’s tongue.

 

“Ah! Hyung! There… there!” Changmin moaned.

 

“Here?” Yunho stabbed on Changmin’s prostate.

 

“Fuck yeah… ah Hyung… Hyung…” Changmin moaned wantonly.

 

Yunho would let Changmin to call him ‘Yunho’. Because he would think of this moment if Changmin called him Hyung any other time.

 

Yunho was thrusting to that spot over and over, he could saw Changmin breathed heavily, his whole body flushed and looked all delicious. Yunho moved to sucked Changmin’s neck. He could feel the salty sweat and he went down to bit his collarbone. When Yunho teased Changmin’s nipple with his tongue, he could feel the younger man’s hand tightened in his hold, itching to touch Yunho as well.

 

But Yunho held his hands still, pinned down the younger man with his weight and moved to sniff his armpit.

 

“Hyung, not! Yes!” Changmin tried to squirm away from Yunho’s face, but his hole was hungry for more.

 

“I can feel you like it, Changmin-ah…” Yunho looked up.

 

Changmin licked his lips and gulped. Yunho looked so sexy with predatory gaze from those kitten eyes. He could see Yunho’s red lips move closer to his armpit hair and pulled it.

 

“Ah! Hyung!!” Changmin’s cock twitched uncontrollably.

 

“I know you like it.” Yunho bit the skin.

 

“No… Hyung, that’s… that’s…” _so fucking hot_. Changmin wanted to look away but he couldn’t tear his gaze.

 

Yunho smirked and rolled his waist.

 

Changmin gave a deep moan. “Fast… faster Hyung,…”

 

“No.” Yunho tightened his hold on Changmin’s hand to keep him to stay on that pace. It wasn’t that slow, but not fast enough for both of them.

 

“Hyung, touch me…” Changmin looked at him desperately.

 

“No.” Yunho could feel Changmin’s inside massaged him deliciously and he wanted to thrust up violently, wildly, but he held it down.

 

“Hyung… I want to come…” Changmin almost sobbed.

 

Yunho looked down and he could see Changmin’s member was really hard, the precome pooled on his stomach. Yunho could feel his member jerked in the tight heat.

 

“It will feel really good, Minnie.” Yunho promised him.

 

“Hyung…” Changmin’s eyes were getting unfocussed. Yunho didn’t fasten his pace but his cock jabbed his prostate precisely and Changmin was on the edge forever.

 

Yunho didn’t know how long he thrusted in and out Changmin, but he wanted them both to feel the maximum pleasure of making love.

 

_Making love._

Not casual fucking between two fuck buddies. They are lovers now.

 

“Hyung… hyung,” Changmin whined. “Please…” he begged.

 

Yunho could see Changmin was pleading, his mouth opened and Yunho could see his pink tongue. Their bonding hands felt slick with sweat.

 

“Please, Hyung… touch me…”

 

It wasn’t talking, Yunho thought. It was more like a desperate moan.

 

“ _Please, Hyung_ …”

 

Changmin’s face was wet with sweat and drool. Yunho licked up Changmin’s mouth. And put his tongue in. The younger man couldn’t even react to it.

 

Yunho looked down to his lover. Changmin eyes were dark, slightly unfocused, but it was deep with lust and need. Yunho could feel Changmin’s hot breath from his opened mouth. His cock was hard and Yunho could see the protruding vein on that beautiful shaft.

 

The sight made Yunho uncontrollably thrust up harder than before.

 

And Changmin came, without any single touch to his cock. His cum spurted out to his chest, and Yunho could feel the warm liquid on his stomach.

 

Changmin was tightened and clenched, his hole squeeze Yunho’s cock, and with another jerky thrust, Yunho came deep inside Changmin.

 

Changmin could feel the warmth inside him. He used to hate it because it was hard to clean, but he’d welcome it from now on.

 

He could feel Yunho lost strength and fell on top his spent body. His half hard cock trapped between their abs and Changmin’s cum made it slick.

 

Changmin gave another moan. He gathered his energy to speak. “What was that…”

 

“Making love.” Yunho whispered.

 

Changmin could feel their heavy breath mingled. He enjoyed Yunho’s heavy weight on him. “Have I told you that I love you?”

 

Yunho hummed. “Not a dream.”

 

“Feels so real.”

 

Yunho rolled off Changmin.

 

“I don’t want you to pull out.” Changmin said.

 

“Me too. But I want to snuggle.”

 

Changmin turned to facing each other on the same pillow. He touched Yunho’s cheek, caressed the bruise tenderly. “I’m sorry for this…”

 

“Yeah, it’s okay…” Yunho smiled and put his arms around Changmin’s waist. He smiled.

 

Changmin smiled back.

 

“I’m yours if you want to be mine.” Yunho said gently.

 

“I’m yours.” Changmin replied.

 

Yunho took Changmin’s hand from his cheek and kissed it.


End file.
